


Кукла колдуна

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Контроль разума, Неозвученные чувства, Неравные отношения, Отклонения от канона, Устоявшиеся отношения, Хороший плохой финал, Частичный ООС, ангст, гипноз, занавесочная история, открытый финал, разница в возрасте, сложные отношения, сожаления
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: Чужое ненавязчивое беспокойство и прямолинейное волнение не оставляют от тёплого чувства в груди и следа. Парень трепетно касается чужих рисунков, ощущая как золотой обруч угрожающе сжимается на шее, мешая дышать полной грудью, и каменная тяжесть селится под рёбрами. Аладдин невесомо касается золотых браслетов на предплечьях, слегка царапая кожу рядом с ними.
Relationships: Jafar/Aladdin
Kudos: 1





	Кукла колдуна

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Джафар победил.  
> 2\. Но все живы.   
> Я как КВМ в начале пути: у меня никто не умирает.

Благословенная вечерняя прохлада, опускающаяся на утомлённый дневным зноем и несмолкаемым гомоном город, теперь всегда приносит с собой бесшумную тень. Она тихо проскальзывает в едва приоткрытую дверь, мягко ступая босыми ногами по ярким коврам и шумно, нервно выдыхая, словно её кто-то мог не пустить. Тень, освещённая испуганно трепещущими свечами, широко и облегчённо улыбается, когда дверь с глухим стуком отрезает её от мира за стенами комнаты. Джафар хмурит густые брови и недовольно кривит уголок тонких губ, рассматривая пыльную, потрёпанную одежду своего долгожданного гостя. Впрочем, скоро мужчина вновь возвращается к бумагам, аккуратно разложенным на массивном столе.

— Когда ты прекратишь носить это убожество?

— Когда Абу заговорит? — Задорно отвечает тень, скидывая тёмную накидку и наконец открывая обласканное жарким солнцем лицо. На мгновение колдун задумывается о том, стоит ли это всех дальнейших мучений.

Аладдин же не ждёт приглашения: кратко касается сухими губами колючей щеки и быстро скрывается в соседней комнате, оставляя мужчину корпеть над делами. Выходит он в уже привычных голубых штанах, что всегда ждут его на полках. На его предплечьях и крепкой шее блестят широкие золотые украшения, подаренные ему Джафаром, и султан наконец откладывает книги, как в первый раз завороженный открывающимся видом. Тёмно-ореховые глаза с затаившимся алчным голодом, подрагивающим в глубине чёрных зрачков, цепко следят за каждым плавным, тягучим движением Аладдина. Мальчишка белозубо улыбается, чувствуя сосредоточенное на нём внимание, и вальяжно устраивается на столе, согнув ногу в колене.

— Мой султан готов уделить мне своё внимание?

Тонкие длинные пальцы Джафара с силой хватают наглого воришку за подбородок. Мужчина внимательно вглядывается в шоколадные глаза затаившего дыхание парня и не видит там ни тени страха. Только дрожащее предвкушение и знакомая поволока, которой никто из них так и не решился дать название.

— В последнее время ты стал слишком разговорчивым, мой алмаз, — вкрадчиво произносит султан, наблюдая за замершим, загипнотизированным одним его присутствием Аладдином.

— Но вам ведь нравится моя болтовня, господин, — дерзко замечает он, слегка прикрывая глаза короткими подрагивающими ресницами, безмолвно позволяя Джафару любоваться отблесками пламени на его коже.

— К моему великому сожалению. Тебе пришло письмо, алмаз. — Мальчишка резко распахивает глаза, раздувая ноздри, и в широких зрачках колдун видит не страх, но здравое опасение, и тихую, трепещущую в неуверенности радость. — Но сегодня ты его не получишь, — жестко осаждает Джафар готового сорваться воришку. Ночами он имеет право думать только о своём султане. Для благоразумных друзей в эти часы нет места в его отчаянной голове.

Аладдин слегка поджимает чувственные губы, но не возражает. Послушно следует за настойчивым давлением чужих рук, падая в жаркий томный поцелуй, и ещё на одну ночь сдаётся во власть своего господина, вверяя ему душу и тело.

***

Нежное рассветное солнце золотит смуглую кожу парня, застывшего возле массивного стола. Его ловкие пальцы ласково поглаживают ровные строчки письма, словно не веря, что оно лежит в его руках.

От бумаги с цветком жасмина в углу, нарисованном четкими мягкими линиями, пахнет старыми книгами и лёгкими цветочными духами. Высокие, бледные, изящные, порой увеличивающиеся к концу слова буквы омывают его чужим восхищением от открывающихся перспектив.

Неровные, жирные буквы, порой сливающиеся друг с другом пахнут солью и нагретым солнцем деревом. Из конверта с кривым корабликом падает маленькая перламутровая рельефная ракушка. Истории, рассказанные на бумаге, отзываются в Аладдине широкой улыбкой и солнечным теплом, разливающимся в груди.

Но чужое ненавязчивое беспокойство и прямолинейное волнение не оставляют от этого чувства и следа. Парень трепетно касается чужих рисунков, ощущая, как золотой обруч угрожающе сжимается на шее, мешая дышать полной грудью, и каменная тяжесть селится под рёбрами. Аладдин невесомо касается золотых браслетов на предплечьях, слегка царапая кожу рядом с ними.

Сильные пальцы решительно касаются обнажённой кожи на боках и тихий шепот, горячим дыханием касающийся уха, посылает по позвоночнику мурашки.

— Доброе утро, мой алмаз.

— Доброе утро, мой господин.

Джафар за его спиной замирает, чутко уловив едва слышное напряжение в его голосе. Он с четко контролируемой силой обхватывает крепкую шею, заставляя парня беспомощно запрокинуть голову, укладывая её себе на плечо. Мужчина цепко заглядывает в доверчиво подставленное лицо и хмурится, поджимая жёсткие губы. Ему совершенно не нравится сомнение, мерзким масляным пятном разливающееся в глазах его мальчика и лишающее того покоя в столь прекрасный день.

Змея-скипетр ложится в другую руку так же послушно, как Аладдин обращает свой взгляд в её неживые жёлтые глаза.

— Алмаз мой, — начинает мужчина свою мантру глубоким голосом, забирающимся в самые далёкие уголки души, обволакивающим каждую частицу сознания. — Не стоит ни о чём беспокоиться. Поверь своему господину, Аладдин. Ты ведь любишь своего господина, не так ли? Я позабочусь о тебе, алмаз.

Каждое обращение к мальчишке Джафар жарко шепчет ему на ухо, не в силах совладать с горячим чувством, поселившимся под ключицами и требующим вернуть Аладдину покой. Мужчина касается грудью его обнаженной спины, в стремлении быть к нему как можно ближе, глубоко вдыхая с детства любимый запах. Сколько бы времени парень не проводил на пыльных, душных улицах Аграбы, помогая беднякам, запах мандаринов и корицы всегда оставался с ним.

— Да, позаботитесь… — Едва слышно выдыхает Аладдин, расслабляясь в этих странных объятиях.

В ореховых глазах мерцают жёлтые отблески змеиных глаз и бывший воришка послушно повторяет каждое слово. Иллюзия обмана. Тонкая манипуляция, позволяющая избежать наказания собственной совести. Злая усмешка искажает тонкие губы колдуна. Хитрая игра, мальчик. Но играть в неё можно и вдвоём. Мужчина повторяет заученные уже слова, любуясь огненными искрами в чужих глазах. Иллюзия подчинения, которой Аладдин упивается, прикрывая собственные грехи и пороки.

Джафар знает. Знает о безделушках и письмах Жасмин, что ему передаёт чертов Джинн; знает о мерзкой мартышке, что каждый день ждёт его на улице, позволяя ночи проводить в постели захватчика и тирана. Знает, что его алмаз даже не пытается разбить заклятие. Ни разу не пытался с тех пор, как Джафар поддался глупому желанию и поймал расстроенного юношу после пира. Впрочем, даже тогда он не попытался, послушно повторяя слова и гибко подаваясь в настойчивые объятия. Ночью позволял наряжать себя, как куклу, в откровенные наряды и выполнял каждую просьбу, а утром, прощаясь тёплым взглядом, выскальзывал, как тень, на душные улицы Аграбы в привычных обносках.

Новый султан отбрасывает скипетр и поворачивает Аладдина к себе, всматриваясь в застывшее лицо глупого мальчишки, наивно верящего, что он всех провёл. Это, пожалуй, даже завораживает. То, как сильно воришка хотел оказаться подле него и как отчаянно не хотел предавать свои идеалы. Выход, который он нашёл, чтобы обелить себя хотя бы в собственных глазах.

Аладдин моргает, прогоняя искры из глаз, и слабо улыбается, обвивая шею мужчины руками. Джафар улыбается в ответ, потеплевшим взглядом лаская его спокойное лицо. Что ж, если мальчишка так страстно хочет быть обманутым, кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ему в этом? Колдун склоняется ниже, срывая первый сегодня жаркий поцелуй.

Мир вокруг меняется каждый день, но Джафар уверен, что две вещи навсегда останутся неизменны. 

Первая: все следующие ночи Аладдин будет проводить в его объятиях. 

Вторая: даже джинн не может заставить кого-то любить против его воли.


End file.
